parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Bagheera Beamish
Cast: *Willy Beamish - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Horny - I.M. Weasel *Duffy - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Brianna Beamish - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Tiffany Beamish - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Gordon Beamish - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Sheila Beamish - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Grandpa Beamish - Jaime Jaguar (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Leona Humpford - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Louis Stoole - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Gus - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Dana - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *Perry - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Gigi - Pipsqueak (The ZhuZhus) *Turbofrog - Shackelford (Clifford's Really Big Movie) *Ms. Glass - Ubasti (Treasure Buddies) *Leon - Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Carmine - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Principal Frick - Mr. Feng (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Coach Beltz - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Stan Lather - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Ray - Kazar (The Wild) *Alicia - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Spider - Snooky Wookums (Krypto the Superdog) *Stanley the Goon - Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Arthur the Parrot - Mak (The Wild Life) *Chef Childish - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Bat Alicia - Stellaluna (Stellaluna; 2004) *The Cripes - Vincent (Over the Hedge), Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch London Adventure), Farley (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure), Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) and Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Japanese Tourists - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH), Bernard, Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Nurse - Plio (Dinosaur; 2000) *Doctor - Julian Touck (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Cliff - Alex (Madagascar) *Photographer at Slice of Life - Dweeb (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Painter in Slice of Life bathroom - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Vendor with Slam Dunk Cola - Dante Torobolino (31 Minutes) *T-Shirt Kiosk woman - Tanya (An American Tail) *Policeman near fountain with tokens - Green Policeman (31 Minutes) *Attendant at "Pick up entry blanks" stand - Wise Elder Ham (Hamtaro) *Hans - Coo (Rumble in the Jungle) *Judge at Frog Jump Contest - Hawk Egg (Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken) *Blonde Man at Frog Jump Contest - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Security Guard taking Willy hostage - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Burt the Golden Bowl Bartender - Uncle Peeled (31 Minutes) *3 Striking Plumbers near the entrance of Sludgeworks Factory - 3 Bears (Sing; 2016) *Security Guard near Sludgeworks Factory (known as Frank) - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Boy playing Nintari with Willy in Nintari Championships - Mort (Madagascar) *Horny and Gigi's Children - Cappy, Stan, Penelope (Hamtaro) and Mungo (Jungle Cubs) *Sergeant Sluggo - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Sluggo's right-hand man - Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Dogcatcher - Tattoo (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *2 Punks in Prison ready to beat up Willy - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Judge at Court - Huachimingo Tribe Chief (31 Minutes: The Movie) *Ron Resling - Hunter (Storks; 2016) *"Rise of the Dragon" character - Nigel (Rio) Scenes: #Opening Credits #Last Day of School #Bagheera's Report Cards/A Visit with Mr. Feng #Ubasti Comforts Bagheera #'Summer's Here!' #Bagheera Talks with Patch #Bagheera Talks with Soosy and Claudia/Bagheera gets Hurted #Nintari Championship Play #Lunch Time #News Channel/Slam Dunk Cola #At Mousey, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's Lair #Bagheera and Leopold's Conversation/Bagheera Asks for Directions #Bagheera Talks with Gia/Bedtime #Summertime #Tootsweet's Ferret Jump #At the Tree Fort/Weasel meets Pipsqueak #At Slice of Life/'It's Snooky Wookums' #At the Park/Gia and Alex's Date #Bagheera Asks for More Directions #Bagheera's Worried about Weasel #It's Muriel #'What the Heck is Wrong with the Water?'/Mousey's Plot #Bagheera Tells Claudia and Patch about Mousey #Japanese Mice/At Nintari's Championship #Janja's Announcement #Bagheera Talks with Kazar/Cripes! #Dinner with the Mice/2nd Bedtime #Leopold Lost his Tie/Mousey's Evil Plan #Louie's Announcement #Weasel and Pipsqueak meets Shackelford/Race #Don Karnage captures Bagheera #Bagheera meets Mak/At Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's Scheme #At Golder Bowl Bar #Bagheera Visits Cain #Bagheera to the Rescue #Ultimate Championship/Happy Ending #End Credits Video Game used: *The Adventures of Willy Beamish (1991) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used. *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Madagascar Video Game (2005) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Video Game (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Video Game (2012) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *The ZhuZhus (2016-2017) *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) *The Wild (2006) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Wild Life (2016) *Stellaluna (2004) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Over the Hedge Video Game (2006) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Dinosaur (2000) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *Rumble in the Jungle (2010) *Another Movie of Eggs and a Chichen (2009) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Princess and the Frog Video Game (2009) *TaleSpin (1990-1991) *Sing (2016) *Zootopia (2016) *Storks (2016) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Willy Beamish I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Horny Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Patch as Duffy Claudia.jpg|Princess Claudia as Brianna Beamish Gia the Jaguar.png|Gia as Tiffany Beamish King Leopold.png|King Leopold as Gordon Beamish Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma as Sheila Beamish Jaime Jaguar.jpg|Jaime Jaguar as Grandpa Beamish Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Leone Humpford Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as the Stoole Brothers Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Gus Victoria C. Livingstone.png|Victoria C. Livingstone Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Perry Pipsqueak (Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets).png|Pipsqueak as Gigi Shackelford.jpg|Shackelford as Turbofrog Ubasti.jpg|Ubasti as Ms. Glass Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as Leon Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz as Carmine Mr feng nb2.png|Mr. Feng as Principal Frick Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as Coach Beltz Young Louie.jpg|Young Louie as Stan Lather Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Ray Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Muriel as Alicia Snooky Wookums.jpg|Snooky Wookums The Red Guy.jpg|The Red Guy as Stanley the Goon The-Wild-Life-Mak.jpg|Mak as Arthur the Parrot Reirei.png|Reirei as Chef Childish Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The adventures of willy beamish spoofs